Rise of the Air Benders
by HermioneLunaPotter
Summary: Even after the end of the Hundred Year War, there is still an imbalance in the world. The loss of the Air Benders is greatly impacting the peace and balance of the world. How will it be fixed? Mai/Zuko, Suki/Sokka, Katara/Aang pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Argh!"

The Fire Lord shot a ball of fire at his Lady. She side stepped him easily, a smirk on her face.

"I thought this duel was meant to be a challenge," she drawled in her monotonous voice, throwing her stilettos at him. He blasted the attack aside with a surge of fire that contorted into a whip and wrapped around her ankle... or almost did. She leapt in the air and threw more stilettos at him with a cry. They pinned him to the wall by his clothes. He was unable to move, unable to bend. She stalked over slowly and looked him straight in the eye. Her golden eyes twinkled.

"Gotcha!" Mai leaned in a kissed him passionately, loving the feeling of being in control. Zuko melted into the kiss, wanting to wrap his arms around her and pull her close to him. But he could not. He felt her smirk against his lips.

"Ahem."

The two broke away.

"Uncle!" cried Zuko, a blush forming on his cheeks. Mai raised her eyebrows, looking bored.

"Sorry, was I interrupting something?" chuckled the old General. Ever since Avatar Aang had defeated the Fire Lord and Zuko had succeeded his father, Iroh had been appointed as General again, as well as Zuko's personal adviser. Iroh also ran his own tea shop in the Fire Nation called the Jasmine Dragon and it was rapidly becoming the best tea shop in the world.

"No," said Mai dully, leaning against the wall beside Zuko and staring blankly at her fingernails. "I'd defeated him already."

"Well then," continued the General. "If practise is over,

"I'm sure you can spare some time to talk with the Avatar, Zuko."

"Aang? What's he doing here? I thought he was with Katara and Sokka trying to rebuild the Water Tribes?"

General Iroh shrugged. "I guess he's returned. He's waiting for you in the Palace."

"I'll be right there," said Zuko as he made to move, then realised he was still trapped by Mai's stilettos.

"Mai," said Iroh as he walked up the Palace steps. "You might want to release him. How can a Fire Lord talk to anyone if he is pinned against a wall?"

Mai grinned devilishly and turned to Zuko, enveloping him in a sweet kiss as she pulled out each of her knives.

"I bested you again, my love," she said, a hint of warmth coating her icy voice. Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist as they walked up the Palace.

"It doesn't count if I enjoy it, Mai," he replied, kissing her temple.

Aang, Katara and Sokka were waiting in the Palace entrance. The Avatar was twirling his glider around in his hands, still the same child as he was two years ago. Next to him, the beautiful Water Bender was playing with a few beads of water from her flask, morphing them into smooth, fluid shapes. Her warrior brother was leaning against the wall, tapping his fingers against his arm.

"Hey, Zuko!" cried Aang pleasantly as he ran to greet the Fire Lord. The lemur Momo bounced around Zuko's feet expectantly. He chuckled and bent down to scratch the creature's head affectionately.

"Hey, Aang," he said and embraced the Avatar. "Katara, Sokka, what a pleasant surprise."

Katara smiled warmly at him and walked over to join them. Zuko noticed how Aang's arm wrapped around her waist and how Katara leaned into his side. Aang was taller than her now, which must have raised his confidence. Sokka remained by the wall, inclining his head towards Zuko and flashing a grin at Mai. She merely snorted.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be at the South Pole?"

Aang grinned. "I guess I am. But the Southern Water Tribe is really blooming now. Katara's been teaching some of the kids Water Bending so it's not just her anymore. And while we were there, Sokka had this amazing idea!"

Sokka gave a nonchalant shrug, as though it didn't mean anything. Zuko smirked at his response. He knew Sokka's ego was as big as his own.

"I just thought that, since we're all for 'rebuilding the world' and all that, that the Air Benders should be included too."

"Nice plan, ponytail," said Mai sarcastically. "Except there's one problem. Aang's the only Air Bender left! The Fire Nation wiped them all out, remember?"

Sokka rolled his eyes. "You're missing the big picture here, gloomy. Entire civilisations don't just disappear. They are always reborn, like the Avatar. If we can somehow rebirth the Air Benders, then the world will truly be in a complete balance."

He gazed around the room triumphantly, proud of his scheme.

Mai sighed. "Well, I don't want to listen to this boring conversation. Where's Ty Lee?"

"Outside with Suki, practicing," said Katara.

"Oh great," grumbled Mai. "The Kyoshi Warrior. I'll be in my room." She brushed her lips across Zuko's damaged cheek and then disappeared off to her chambers.

"Well, isn't she a bright ray of sunshine today," muttered Sokka. Zuko shot him a death stare, which made him bite the inside of his cheek and whistle uncomfortably. The Fire Lord then turned to the Avatar.

"So, how do you propose we give birth to the Air Benders?"

Aang frowned. "I'm not sure. Sokka did have a suggestion..."

"What we do, is we conduct an experiment to see which people are most likely to become Air Benders," interrupted Sokka, cutting across Aang. "Air Bending had to be learnt by regular people didn't it? So, we try and teach people Air Bending. See the kind of results we can come up with. We could set up an Air Bending school where Aang can teach Air Bending!"

"Hmm," said Zuko. "It sounds promising. We could put the school in the Fire Nation."

"No," said Katara, coming forward. "I don't think that's a good idea. Most people from the other nations still loathe the Fire Nation. Placing a school here would not encourage many people – some would feel uncomfortable about entering a nation that destroyed many of their homes."

She paused for a second, brushing her thick brown hair out of her face. Zuko's eyes grew sad. He knew she was referring to her own losses because of the Hundred Year War. "If we go ahead with this plan, we should put the school somewhere central. Maybe Ba Sing Se?"

"No. It needs to be at an Air Temple," said Aang. "I am not teaching Air Bending in the Earth Kingdom. It is the wrong atmosphere. The only place to properly learn Air Bending is at the home of the Air Benders."

"Do any of the Air Temples still exist?" asked Zuko. "I know my father and grandfather destroyed the Southern Air Temple. I'm not sure what happened to the Eastern or Western Temple though."

"They both stand. But the Western Temple is still too close to the Fire Nation. The only option is the Easter Air Temple," concluded Aang. As Zuko could see that Aang wasn't going to change his mind, he sighed and nodded his head.

"Very well then. The Eastern Air Temple it is. Just one thing though," he added. "Will this actually work?"

All three exchanged glances at each other and shrugged.

"Great," muttered Zuko. "Glad to know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter for you :) Thank you for those who reviewed :) please keep it up xx Enjoy **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Once everyone had agreed to hold a meeting about Sokka's idea, Zuko decided to head back to his quarters. He found Mai, sitting at the dresser and brushing her long raven locks. It was so rare to see her with her hair let out that the Fire Lord couldn't help but stand by the doorway and admire his Lady. She sensed his presence and turned her head slightly.

"So the conversation is over then?"

Zuko nodded and approached her, wrapping his arms around her thin waist and kissing her cheek.

"What was it about?"

"Sokka had another wild idea," said Zuko as he walked over to his closet and began to undo his formal robes.

"What's new?" Mai smirked. Zuko chuckled slightly and then explained to Mai about the Air Bending School.

"Hmm," said Mai thoughtfully as she continued to brush her hair again. "Will that work?"

"Who knows? That's why we are having a meeting. Aang, Sokka and Katara are going to round up the leaders of the nations so we can discuss this properly. It won't be for a couple of weeks by the time the Southern and Northern Water Tribe Leaders arrive."

Mai groaned and rose from her seat. "I suppose that means I am required to attend."

"Of course, you are the Fire Lady and I value your opinion."

She sat beside him on the bed. "I wish you didn't. I find meetings awfully dull."

Zuko encircled an arm around her waist and kissed her temple. "Mai, you find everything dull."

She turned her face and smiled at him. "Not you," she replied simply and captured his mouth with a searing kiss.

xXx

Zuko, Aang and Katara left the room, leaving Sokka by himself. He gazed outside the window and, to his delight, saw Suki and Ty Lee sparring off against one another. He admired Suki for a moment. There was nothing like watching her in battle. She was elegant and yet fierce at the same time. He couldn't quite believe that she was his – she was so beautiful, so strong, so brave. By far the most incredible woman he had ever encountered. And she was his. As he watched her and Ty Lee circle each other, Sokka had a wicked idea. He walked out into the courtyard and waited behind a bush. Ty Lee noticed him but Sokka put his finger to his lips and shook his head. She must have understood because she acted as though nothing had happened. When Suki was standing just in front of him, Sokka crept up behind her. He was about to make his move, when Suki whipped around and hurled him to the ground, pinning his arms beside him.

"Sokka," she chided playfully. "You should know better than to sneak up on a Kyoshi Warrior."

Sokka gaped at her. "But – I – how did you – I was silent!"

Suki laughed and gazed at Sokka fondly. "Stealth is not your speciality," she said and she leaned down to kiss him softly. Sokka's strength overpowered her and managed to free his arms and wrap them around her, pulling her closer to him as they kissed.

"Uh, Suki?" muttered Ty Lee. "What about training?"

Suki eventually managed to pull her mouth from Sokka's. "Training is over Ty Lee." The Kyoshi Warrior ginned down at Sokka, who waggled his eyebrows at her. Ty Lee bit her lip but then smiled once she saw General Iroh walked past. "Okay! Cool! Now I get to have some great tea!"

"Now, where were we?" smirked Suki, brushing some of the Water Tribesman's hair that had fallen loose from his face.

"I think we were up to here," whispered Sokka and she pulled Suki's lips back to his. After a while, they breathlessly pulled apart. Some of Suki's warrior makeup had smudged and she turned her face away in embarrassment.

"Hey," said Sokka gently, cupping her face and rubbing his thumb across her smooth cheek. She smiled at him and his breath caught. He would never get used to that beautiful smile.

"Is there a reason you tried – and failed – to attack me? Or was it just horseplay?" she swatted his arm playfully, her large grey eyes dancing with mischief.

"No," said Sokka. "There's a reason. Do you remember my idea about the Air Bending School?" Suki nodded as Sokka continued to explain what he had proposed to Zuko. "We are holding a meeting, and so it's my job to go and talk to my dad and get him to come. Zuko wants all the Leaders to be present so we can decide what to do."

Suki's face grew sad. "So, you'll be leaving soon then," she said miserably.

"Yes."

"But you only just came back."

Sokka took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. "I know. I'm sorry. But I need to go."

"Then I'll go with you!" Suki's face was so full of determination that it made Sokka feel proud.

"You can't. You need to be here, protecting Zuko."

She shook her head stubbornly, causing her short auburn hair to bounce around her chin. "I need to be protecting _you!_ The other Kyoshi Warriors and Mai can protect Zuko. I need to be with you!"

"Suki." He said her name like a prayer, letting it wrap around his entire being. She _was_ his entire being. Without Suki, he was just an empty shell. She filled his life with love, hope and energy. He reached out and caressed her cheek, trying to express how much he adored her. Leaning forward, he captured her lips with his own, pouring all of his love for her into that one kiss. It was slow and gentle, like a calming river, but underneath was the heat and passion they both craved from each other. Sokka pressed his hands into the small of her back, bringing her closer to him. Suki tugged at the roots of his hair as she moved to straddle his lap. Neither could tell where they ended and the other began. They were one, hearts against each other, pounding to the beat of their own desperation. Sokka needed to tell her how much he would miss her. Suki needed to tell him how much she wanted to join him. But words just weren't enough.

When they both pulled apart, Suki had tears in her eyes.

"I miss you already," she said softly, not meeting his eyes.

"I'll be back before you know it. Look at me," he added, lifting her chin. "I need to see your face before I leave."

Suki smiled. "Well go then, warrior boy," she laughed, pushing him playfully. "The sooner you leave, you sooner you get back."

Sokka grinned and gave her one last kiss before dashing inside the palace.

"Goodbye, my warrior," said Suki as she touched her fingers to her lips, his lips still lingering on her skin. "Come back soon."

* * *

**Sorry about the Sukka fluff. Had to add it in there... I love those two. And the Maiko fluff as well :) gosh those are my two favourite pairing ever! Please read and review :) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter for you :) This one is more Maiko. Please enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Zuko tugged impatiently at his Lady's robes, pulling them back to expose her flawless, pale skin. His eyes travelled the length of her body until they finally rested on her face. Mai gave him a dry smile and pulled at the roots of his hair to bring him closer to her. She could feel the heat radiating from his body – that surge of fire within him that he was desperately trying to control. Just as things were starting to heat up, the door to their chamber flew open. Zuko gave a startled groan and lifted his head to find a figure standing in the doorway. It was Sokka. He had a disgusted look upon his face as he hurriedly looked away from what was unfolding in front of him. Mai quickly covered her exposed body with her robes and Zuko straightened up.

"Uh, Zuko..." muttered Sokka awkwardly. "I didn't know you were... uh... preoccupied. I'll just -"

"What do you want?" Zuko growled, crossing his arms.

"I was wondering if you could lend me one of your vessels for my journey to the Southern Water Tribe? I want to leave fairly soon."

"Talk to Iroh about it," sighed Zuko.

Sokka nodded quickly and began retreating out the door. "Oh course, I'll just do that!"

As Sokka left, Zuko sat down on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through his hair. He felt Mai's presence behind him as she encircled her arms around his neck and kissed his shoulder.

"Typical Sokka," she drawled. "Always appearing at the wrong moments."

Zuko gave a small chuckle, but his mind was elsewhere. Mai noticed his hesitation and turned his cheek to face her. Her fingers trailed lightly over the sensitive skin of his scar.

"What troubles you, my love?"

Zuko's golden eyes met her dark ones, full of concern and love only for him.

"I'm going to have to leave you."

"What?"

He covered her hand with his own. "Only for a little while. I'm needed on this mission. I must go to Omashu and tell King Bumi of our idea to rebuild the Air Benders. His presence is needed at the meeting."

Mai scowled as a shadow crossed her face. Her eyes narrowed into slits and she turned away, folding her arms over her chest.

"So, you're leaving me again."

Zuko shook his head and grasped Mai's hands, begging her to look at him. "No, Mai. Not like before. You know I would never leave you willingly." He cupped her chin and turned her face so their eyes met once more. "But this is necessary. As Fire Lord, it is my job to undo my father's mistakes and return peace and balance to the world."

"Isn't that the job of the Avatar?" Mai pouted.

Zuko shook his head again. "No. The Avatar brings all the nations together, but only unity can bring peace and balance. And that includes me, as the Fire Lord."

Mai nodded slowly, then rose and sat at the dresser, pulling her hair back into its usual style. "I understand," she said softly. "Balance must be restored. But please allow me to go with you."

Sighing, Zuko approached her and place a hand on her shoulder. Their reflections stared back at him in the mirror – Mai's cold beauty and his own, disfigured features.

"I cannot let you come," he told her reluctantly. "As the Fire Lady, you are needed here, to govern the Fire Nation. It's your duty, as is mine to rebuild our future."

At those words, the hint of a smile tugged at Mai's lips. "You know, sometimes I wish you weren't the Fire Lord. Sometimes I still dream about you as the banished prince and how I would join you on all your adventures. Now, you get to do the all fun things while I have to stay at home like a good little Fire Lady. It reminds me of my childhood."

"Mai!" groaned Zuko in frustration. "Can't you for once understand that there are more important things than spending every second together?"

Mai looked away, but not before Zuko caught the betrayed look in her eyes.

"Wait, Mai, I didn't mean that – I only,"

"Only meant what?" asked Mai in a bored, monotonous voice as she changed out of her robes and into a new kimono. "That some stupid idea of Sokka's is more important than our relationship?" She began to head towards the door.

"No, Mai!" cried Zuko, hurrying after her.

"Don't bother apologising, Zuko," she said as she slammed the door in his face and retreated down the corridor.

Zuko gave a cry of frustration and slammed his fist into the wall. A scorch mark scarred the wallpaper when he removed his hands. If only he could control his words as easily as he could control his Fire Bending.

There was a knock on his door.

"Zuko?" called Uncle Iroh from outside.

"What is it, Uncle?" spat Zuko as his uncle entered the room.

"What is wrong with Mai? I just saw her storming out into the courtyard looking venomous. Did you two have a fight again?"

Zuko's hands clenched into fists. "I don't want to talk about it. What is it you want with me?"

"I was just wondering when you plan on leaving for Omashu? The crew have readied your vessel but if you'd rather stay another night..."

"No," said Zuko bitterly. "I'll leave now." Without a word, he brushed past Iroh and headed down the hallway. He just needed to get out of there and clear his head. Hopefully, when he came back, Mai would be in a more cheerful mood.

* * *

**So what did you think? As much as I love maiko, I always thought that they would fight a lot - and from what I can gather, Mai hates being left behind. So hopefully I got the characterization right there. Please read and review :) xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it has been ages since I have updated this story, but I've been having a bit of a block. And now I've overcome that so hopefully I will update sooner :) Please enjoy this chapter. It's a little different to how I intended it, but I hope you like it! xx**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The Fire Nation vessel stood proudly at the docks, the red flag of the Fire Nation swaying elegantly in the wind. The Fire Lord watched with mild interest as the crew members scurried about the ship and ordered themselves into a guard of honour. As Zuko began to walk through the guard and onto the deck of the ship, he was greeted by General Chan. He bowed low his feet and then stood erect and saluted.

"Sire, the vessel is ready." said General Chan. "I hope you will find it to your liking. I will escort you to your chambers if you'd like, Sir."

Zuko shook his head curtly. "No thank you, Chan. I'd like to stay out on deck for a while."

Chan nodded and bowed once more. "As you wish, Sire," he said before returning to his quarters.

Zuko leaned against the railing as the vessel slowly left the bay and headed out towards the gates of Azulon. The wind blew his hair out of his neat up-do and he brushed his aside impatiently. The Palace shrunk considerably as they left the gates of Azulon and Zuko thought of Mai. He had left her behind – again. He wondered what she would be doing and if she was still angry with him. He hadn't meant to leave her. He loved more than anything. But he had a duty to fulfil as the Fire Lord. He had promised the world that he would restore the honour of the Fire Nation and would assist the Avatar in restoring balance to the world. It was essential that he lived up to that promise. Zuko just wished that Mai would understand.

A deep groan erupted from the sky and Zuko looked up to see the great Sky Bison – Appa – soaring towards the Northern Water tribe. Aang sat at the reins with Katara in the saddle, her dark brown hair flying out behind her. Zuko admired them and immediately thought himself foolish. Aang had taken Katara with him. Why couldn't he have brought Mai along? With a deep sigh, he retreated into his chambers.

He threw open the door roughly and storming inside, slamming it shut. As he undid his robes and through them on the bed, he heard a soft chuckle. He immediately turned around and shot a jet of fire towards the noise.

"Careful, Zu Zu," the voice drawled. "You wouldn't want to hurt your dear little sister now, would you?"

Zuko's eyes widened as the figure emerged from the shadows. If it wasn't for her familiar voice and characteristic smirk, he wouldn't have recognised her. Azula was much paler than when he'd last seen her and her face was gaunt from all the time she had spent in prison. There was something strange about her eyes that he couldn't quite place – she seemed a little distant, somehow. Still, he kept his guard up. He knew from experience that he couldn't trust Azula. _Azula always lies. _

"Azula," he spat venomously.

"Why, hello, dear brother. Long time, no see." She lifted one finger off her arm in an attempt at a wave, but remained motionless.

"How did you get out of prison?" he asked, keeping his aggressive stance.

Azula shrugged nonchalantly and leaned against the wall, picking at her fingernails – they were covered in filth.

"I pulled some strings. It seems there are some in the Fire Nation who think I deserve a second chance."

"Who?" Zuko demanded, stepping closer to his sister and frowning.

A wicked smile curled her lips and raised her eyebrows at him. "Why don't you have a guess?"

Zuko loathed how inferior she made him feel all the time. It was as though she could sense all of his insecurities and torment him about them without even speaking.

"Aang?" he guessed. Only the Avatar would feel sympathetic towards Azula and let her out of prison against Zuko's orders.

"Good try, Zu Zu, but no," Azula cooed. "Try again."

Zuko faltered. If it wasn't Aang who had released Azula, then who had? Was it his Uncle? Or Katara? As he struggled in his mind with trying to find an answer, Azula cackled.

"Oh, my dear brother. You are so foolish sometimes. I suppose I'll just have to _tell_ you who released me... how boring."

Zuko growled and shot a stream of fire at Azula and shoved her against the wall. His grip tightened around her neck.

"Don't toy with me, Azula!" he roared in her face, his fingers tightening their grip. "Who let you out of prison?"

Azula merely smiled. "Haven't you learnt from my mistakes, Zu Zu?" she asked innocently. "Never trust the people you are close to."

"Who was it?"

"Your beloved Fire Lady, actually."

Zuko grip weakened. His eyes grew wide and he took a hesitant step back. "Mai?" he asked in disbelief.

Azula seemed pleased as she nodded her head. "Yes. Is it such a shock? We were best friends, you know. She used to worship me."

"She loathes you!" Zuko cried. "Why would she release you?"

"The answer is simple, Zuko," she said curtly, stepping forward and backing him up against the opposite wall. "She seemed to think you had knowledge of something that I deserve to be privy to. And you are going to tell me what it is."

This time, it was Zuko who was pinned against the wall and Azula glaring at him.

"Where is my mother?"

* * *

**Hmm... Why did Mai let Azula out of prison? And what happened to Zuko's mother? Please read and review :) xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's flashback time! Hooray! I've always wanted to know what happened to Ursa on the night that Azulon died and this is what I think happened. Just my interpretation of how things played out. Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

This time, it was Zuko who was pinned against the wall and Azula glaring at him.

"Where is my mother?"

* * *

_Zuko approached the prison with a grim face. The full moon shone brightly overhead as he counted each of his steps along the pavement. No one knew he was here, not even Mai. If she knew... he didn't want to think about it. He pulled his hood more tightly around his face and silently entered the gates. A guard rushed up to him, but he merely held up a hand to silence him and continued walking._

_After Zuko had walked up a large number of narrow stairs, he took a sharp right and briskly walked down to the end of the corridor until he came to the last cell. A sliver of silver moonlight peered in through the high, barred windows, giving Zuko a good look at his father. Ozai was slumped against the back wall; his long, black hair hung drab around his pale face. As Zuko approached, he trained his eyes on him. _

"_I should count myself lucky," Ozai drawled sarcastically. "The new Fire Lord has graced me with his presence in my lowly prison cell." His lips turned into a sneer as he tried to break his son's resolve, but Zuko stared blankly – almost pitifully – down at his father. _

"_You should count yourself lucky that the Avatar chose to spare you." Ozai turned his head away. "Banishing me was the best thing you could have done for my life. Maybe your time in here can do the same for you."_

_At this, Ozai barked a laugh. "Why are you really here?" he asked darkly. _

"_Because you're going to tell me something. Where is my mother?"_

"_You will never find her. Ever since her banishment, no one has heard even a whisper of her whereabouts. You have no chance."_

_Zuko's eyebrows furrowed together and he clenched his fists. "I have control over the entire Fire Nation forces and am allies with the Avatar. I assure you that I will find her. But I will need your cooperation."_

"_And what makes you think I will give it to you willingly? My own son; traitor of the Fire Nation... We could have had it all, Zuko! We could have ruled the world!"_

_Ozai's eyes lit up and bulged slightly, dancing with madness. It was then, Zuko realised, that his father had fallen victim to insanity, much like his sister Azula had. The man in front of his wasn't his father anymore. Ozai had never been a father to Zuko; had never loved him like a son. Merely treated his as a pawn to his success. Zuko felt no love at all for the estranged man in front of him – merely pity. _

"_There would have been no world to rule, father. And we never would have ruled it together. You never wanted me as a son. You never loved me like mother did."_

"_Ha! Your mother!" Ozai cackled loudly, whipping his head back around to face Zuko; his dark eyes burning into Zuko's gold ones. "She was always insistent on protecting you. She claimed it was her duty as a mother to do what she did that night. Told me that you were too important to die and she wouldn't let it happen. Foolish woman."_

_Zuko gripped the bars of the cell tightly and glared down at this father. "What did she do? Why was my life spared?"_

_A smile curled Ozai's lips into a malicious smirk. "Are you sure you want to know? I wouldn't want to tarnish your image of sweet, loving Ursa."_

_With an angry cry of frustration, Zuko shot a jet of fire at his father, which singed the end of his beard. "Tell me!" he roared. _

_Ozai sat back on his heels and smiled wickedly. "Very well. As I have said, your mother did vicious, treasonous things that night. Azulon had ordered me to kill you, in order to feel the same pain that my brother felt after losing his first born son. And I was going to do it, too. Until your mother found out. She intervened and pleaded with my father to spare your life, but he wouldn't listen to her. So, she had to resort to even more desperate measures. Ursa was so determined to make sure you were not harmed that she did the unthinkable."_

"_What? What did she do?"_

"_She plotted with me and together we formed a plan that would ensure your safety and my ascension to the throne. She knew of the consequences. She knew what was at stake. But she didn't back down. She wanted to protect you." Ozai gave Zuko a wry smile. "She killed Fire Lord Azulon."_

_Zuko froze. The words echoed numbly in his mind as he tried to comprehend them. He couldn't believe what his father was telling him. She killed his grandfather? That couldn't possibly be true. His mother was the kindest, gentlest, most beautiful woman in the world. She wouldn't hurt a fly let alone kill her father-in-law. Feeling outraged, Zuko glared down at Ozai and shot another burst of fire his way. _

"_You're lying!" he bellowed, tears welling in his eyes. "She would never have killed anyone!"_

_Ozai laughed darkly. "You're a fool, boy. You underestimate the power of your mother's love. She would have done anything for you. If it meant killing the Fire Lord to keep you safe, she would have done it, regardless of the consequences. Me, on the other hand – I would have simply silenced you. It would have been a lot easier."_

_Zuko scowled and gave a cry of frustration. "You're a monster! Aang should have killed you when he had the chance!"_

"_That would not change anything. Ursa still killed her own father-in-law to protect your worthless life and then fled the Fire Nation. That fact still remains whether I'm dead or alive."_

"_Where did she go? Come on, you must know!"_

_The former Fire Lord's face turned dark as a shadow passed over his skin. His eyes were downcast and Zuko noticed a slight change in him – something almost sincere. He kept his guard up. _

"_I don't know," Ozai said quietly. He looked up at Zuko with honest, defeated eyes. "I don't know."_

_Zuko sighed heavily and turned on his heal. "Did you even love her?" he asked as he paused by the door, resting a hand on the wall. _

_The silence was deafening as he waited for an answer. _

_It came._

"_Yes."_

* * *

Zuko glanced at Azula sadly, his golden eyes – his mother's eyes – betraying his uncertainty.

"I don't know," he said softly. "I don't know."

* * *

**Please please please read and review :) xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**So hey :) Been a while since I've updated... but please enjoy! xx**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Azula released Zuko from her grip and sunk to her knees in front of him. The Fire Lord was a little startled at her reaction. He had expected her to blast him with fire until he had given a suitable answer. Perhaps her time in prison was changing her, just as his banishment had changed him.

He watched as his younger sister began shaking with loud, broken sobs. Tears streamed down her face and fell softly against the floor. Zuko, not knowing what to do, knelt down beside her and put a tentative hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and her shimmering eyes narrowed.

"She never loved me," she whispered hoarsely. "It was you that she loved. You were her favourite! She thought I was a monster!"

Her hands clenched into fists by her sides and Zuko could feel the heat radiating from her body.

"That's – er – that's not true, Azula. She loved both of us."

Azula smacked his hand away roughly and glared at him. "Don't lie. You know she never cared for me. She saved your life, but if it was me, she would have just let me rot!" She began shaking violently again and two small blue flames appeared at the end of her fists. In a fit of rage, she blasted the wall, leaving dark scorch marks and a smell of burnt wood lingering through the air.

Zuko heard voices from outside his room and quickly urged Azula to hide. She nodded swiftly, ducking behind the red velvet curtains as General Chan knocked on the door.

"Fire Lord Zuko? Is everything alright in there?" he asked, opening the door a little. Zuko frowned at him, and when Chan noticed that he was half-naked he blushed. "Oh, er... sorry, my Lord. I didn't mean... just heard noises – I'll leave you be."

Chan quickly shut the door and disappeared. As soon as he left, Azula peeled herself away from the curtains and raised her eyebrows at her brother, crossing her arms.

"Why did you do that? You could have let them see me. Then I'd be back in prison like you want."

Zuko frowned and sat down on the bed. "I don't know," he said gruffly, pulling out his topknot and letting his dark brown hair fall over his shoulders. It had grown considerably over the past few months and Zuko noticed – with a grimace – that he looked more like his father than ever. He had certainly inherited Ozai's handsome features; only the scar and his mother's eyes made him appear different. Azula too, was blessed with attractiveness – if it wasn't for her constant frown she would have been a spitting image of Ursa.

"I'm surprised you haven't turned me in already," she mocked, her upper lip twitching. "I've practically offered myself up as bait. What's stopping you?"

Zuko regarded his sister carefully. She had always been difficult to read. He knew there had to be some sort of catch. It was Azula, after all.

"I guess I'm trying to figure out your motive," he said slowly. "You always have some sort of plan, Azula, and I'm going to find out what it is."

Azula merely chuckled and shook her head, her black hair falling into her eyes. "You're so suspicious, Zu Zu," she said. "What if I just wanted to find out where my mother is? What if I have no motive?"

Zuko's eyes narrowed as he scrutinised Azula. A part of him wanted to believe her, but previous experience had taught him not to trust her. He sighed deeply and sat down on the bed again, resting his head heavily in his hands.

"I need to consult with Aang. I need his advice."

Azula scoffed darkly. "You trust a child over your own sister?"

Zuko glared at her. "That _child_ is the Avatar and my friend. And in case you haven't noticed, Azula, you've never acted sisterly towards me. Families are meant to support and love each other. They aren't meant to try and kill each other!"

He balled his hands into fists so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"You're not just talking about me, are you?" Azula asked. "You're talking about father."

Zuko rose aggressively. "Look! This isn't easy for me. You need to just go back to prison. If the crew see you, you'll be arrested. If you leave now, it will be peaceful. I'll visit you after my meeting with the leaders and we'll start our search for our mother."

Azula sauntered towards the door slowly and trailed her finger along the door frame. "If I go to prison, I'll need your word that you will free me."

Their eyes met and Zuko nodded solemnly. "You have my word."

With a quick nod, Azula fled the room. As there was no word from any of the crew about her appearance, Zuko assumed that she had escaped safely without notice. He fell backwards onto the bed and put his hands behind his head – staring up at the ceiling. Of course, he was not stupid. Azula wouldn't' have returned to prison. She would have fled to search for their mother. But Zuko didn't care. She was out of his hair now and he could concentrate all his energy on restoring the air nomads and balance to the world.

xXx

Another knife imbedded itself in the tapestry opposite the bed in the Royal chamber. Mai sat back against the plush cushions, mindlessly flinging knife after knife across the wide expanse as she stared outside into the courtyard. The Kyoshi Warriors were hard at work, sparring off against one another with their fans. Over by the lake, Ty Lee was teaching Suki how to chi-block. Mai gave a small smile as she watched her friend – she seemed so happy among the Kyoshi Warriors, happier than she had ever been in the circus. Growing up with six identical sisters, Ty Lee had run away and joined the circus, afraid of living the rest of her life as a matched set. Yet, here she was, a Kyoshi Warrior and part of a matched set of face makeup, long green robes and golden fans; Mai couldn't help but chuckle at the irony. But at least she was happy.

Once all her knives were stylistically placed on the wall, Mai rose from her bed, stretched her limbs and made her way out onto the courtyard. Training had finished for the Kyoshi Warriors and they were all sitting around the lake, wiping off their makeup and gossiping. Ty Lee beamed when she saw Mai approaching and hurried towards her, crushing her in an excited hug.

"Mai!" she squealed in delight. Mai awkwardly patted her on the back until her excitable friend pulled away. "You never guess what I just did! I taught Suki how to chi-block!"

"I saw," Mai said with a small smile.

"Show her, Suki!" Ty Lee bounced around happily.

The leader of the Kyoshi Warriors stood up but Mai held up her hands.

"No thank you," she said gloomily. "I don't want to be part of the demonstration."

Looking a little disgruntled, Ty Lee sank back down and began pulling her hair out of its braid. One of the other Warriors, Rina, smiled at Mai as she wiped makeup off her eyes. "Care to join us, Mai?" she asked pleasantly.

"So I can listen to you all talk about boys and makeup? How boring."

Suki pouted. "Don't be such a grump. Sit with us."

Mai sighed but complied and sat herself down next to Ty Lee.

"So, Ty Lee," a girl with brown hair piped up, "what's this I hear about you and Haru?"

Some of the other girls giggled and stared questioning at Ty Lee, who blushed bright red.

"Oooh, tell us, Ty Lee!" Rina implored.

With a small giggle, Ty Lee leaned back on her hands and gave a very nonchalant shrug.

"Oh, there's not much to tell, really," she said. "He's just my boyfriend – nothing too special."

"Boyfriend?" squealed the girls, shuffling closer to Ty Lee. Mai rolled her eyes at the girlish behaviour.

"Since when?

"This is so exciting!"

"How did this happen?"

"Could you please get rid of that ridiculous moustache," Mai asked with a yawn.

Ty Lee gasped and frowned at her friend. "I like his moustache!"

"Oh, please..."

"It makes him look... manly!"

At this, Suki burst out into laughter and covered her mouth innocently when Ty Lee glared at her.

"I have to agree with Mai on this one," Suki admitted.

"Well, fine!" Ty Lee huffed, crossing her arms and sticking her nose up in the air. "I don't care what you think! At least I don't complain about how silly Sokka's ponytail looks!"

"It's a _wolftail_!" Suki corrected defensively.

"Will you two knock it off," Mai asked, slightly bored as she rose from her position and patted down her robes. Just as she was about to leave, a prison guard came rushing towards them. He bowed low in front of Mai and the Kyoshi Warriors before addressing Mai directly.

"My Lady. I must inform you of the most distressing news! The Fire Lord's sister, Princess Azula, has escaped prison!"

Behind her, Suki, Ty Lee and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors gave equal gasps of horror. Mai, on the other hand, appeared quite blasé to the information and merely nodded her head.

"Thank you for telling me this, sir. Suki, I need you to lead a search party for Azula. Bring her back alive."

Suki nodded seriously. "Of course, Mai. The Kyoshi Warriors will not let you down."

Mai walked back to her chamber solemnly. So... Azula had managed to escape and find Zuko after all. She took out her hair and let it tumble elegantly down her shoulders in long, raven waves. She hoped, for Zuko's sake, that she had made the right decision.

* * *

**I realized as soon as I watched part 1 of the Search that they already have an Ursa backstory... please keep in mind that this story was written before the Promise was released so it's not cannon... :) also... I ship Ty Lee and Haru - don't ask why I just do :) Please read and review xx**


End file.
